The Seventh Day
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: Scott is feeling lonliness and emptiness inside. But what he's not feeling is a friend's mourning... someone who is keeping them buried within. R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I wish I own them and have them in my basement, but sadly I don't. 

****

Author's Note: Hi everyone. I want to thank my sister and brother for encouraging me to keep writing because that's what I love to do. I am thankful for my family and everything in my life. I love X-men too! And if you liked this story please check out many more of them. Hope you like it and don't forget to review please! Enjoy!

**The Seventh Day**

People are always caught up in their own needs that they fail to notice those around them. Those who are pushed to the side hide their emotions deep inside. But emotions are like a building. You build one over another rhythmically, and when it becomes too much with nothing steady to hold it up, it tumbles and falls.

************************************************************ 

Logan wiped the water from his face and turned the faucet off. He brushed his thick sideburns towards his dark brown hair and looked in the mirror. He raised one eyebrow at himself and shrugged. He heard the students' voices down the hall but didn't hear a peep out of any of the members of the X-men. He didn't ignore the fact that the reason is because of Jean. Logan sighed at the mention of her name. He put his face towel on the counter of the side of the sink and headed out. He turned the corner to bump into Storm.

"Hey 'Ro," he greeted her with a little smile. She returned the warm welcome and tried not to make eye contact with him. Logan knitted his eyebrows in concern. She walked away in a hurry and he decided he would talk to her later. He walked into the main hall and headed towards the living room. A breeze blew by him as a group of kids that he came to know and love passed him by. 

"Like, hi Mr. Logan, bye Mr. Logan," Kitty said and waved as she phased through the closed door to catch up with the other kids. Logan shook his head with a funny look on his face. He walked over to the living room and noticed someone sitting there. _Cyclops_, Logan thought somewhat annoyed. But he knew he could tolerate him right about now and knew not to mess with him. Not after a large part of his heart was taken away from him.

Logan flopped down on the couch and sat stiff, just like Scott. He just stared at the black screen of the t.v.

Scott did the same.

************************************************************

Storm formed clouds over her plants in the garden and showered little rain droplets on them. The clouds disappeared instantly as she let sunshine dawn upon the plants. She took in a deep breath and sighed. She stared at the far wall of the greenhouse blankly for a whole minute. She felt helpless and wanted to break down then and there. But she held back her tears. Suddenly she jumped as she heard something from behind the bushes. She walked over slowly and quietly, with only the noise of her heels heard. Her eyebrows creased as she moved the bushes to find Kurt hidden in there.

"Hello," Kurt said. Ororo gave him a small smile.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Storm asked with concern.

"I vas just vatching you care for your plants so gracefully," he said as he held her brown eyes in his gaze. His heart almost melted at her gentle touch on his hand. She helped him out and lost her balance, which caused her to fall forward into his arms and against his chest. He brought her up slowly and didn't attempt to back her away. Instead, he pulled her even closer with possessive hands and a kind, warm presence. 

He stood tall next to her. He didn't try to hide his blue face, yellow eyes, and unusual tail from her because he knew she liked him for him. And he knew he was also accepted by the X-men as a normal person. He placed one hand, that consisted of three fingers, gently on her waist. The other hand diverted to her cheek. He brushed against it with the back of his hand with tenderness and held her chin in his hand, bringing her face closer to his own. 

He bent his head towards hers and looked at her face intently for seconds. He was always drawn to her soft lips. Storm became less tense and drifted away in Kurt's arms. She leaned in closer for a kiss then held back for a moment. Kurt was confused. Storm gently pushed Kurt back by his chest. It's not that she didn't want to kiss him. She really wanted to, but she just couldn't. Not right now. They had become so close during their first mission together and even closer afterwards in the past two weeks and a half. But she knew she couldn't. She couldn't be happy while she knew her best friend is gone forever. Not so soon. 

"Vhat's wrong?" Kurt asked as Ororo turned away and ran out, leaving Kurt with a hurt look on his face.

************************************************************

Logan and Scott sat there in silence for fifteen whole minutes. Logan was waiting for the opportune moment to reach five inches forward for the remote. His eyes finally moved towards it.

"Do you mind?" Logan asked as he turned to Scott. Scott didn't move an inch. Logan shrugged and pressed power. He flipped through the channels slowly, looking for something good to watch. There was utter silence in the room. Logan could swear that he could hear Scott breathing.

He turned to a channel that had a woman in a wedding dress. She had red hair. Logan quickly flipped the channel before Scott took in the situation too much. He stopped it on a channel where it showed a plane crash and a man crying over his dead lover's body. He pressed channel up again in a hurry. He finally found a channel that did not have something sappy on it. He watched the people move around and mouth words.

"Logan," Scott said annoyed. "It would be of use if you just pressed the volume button for sound."

Logan looked over to Scott and rolled his eyes. Although he couldn't see Scott's eyes because they were hidden behind ruby-quartz sunglasses, he knew that they were probably looking at him as if he were stupid. He turned the volume up by one little bar. He didn't want to make it seem like he was taking Scott's advice. 

Scott raised his eyebrows at Logan and put them back down. He had nothing to say to him. Or to anyone. Not when he felt empty and helpless inside. He got up from the couch and walked out of the living room.

Logan knew that he was to be left alone. He was beginning to finally realize that there are friends and there are enemies, and then there are those people who are somewhere in-between. 

************************************************************

Scott went outside to smell the fresh air. He went passed the children who were playing basketball and tag. He brushed past the beautiful garden that's smell gave him no feeling at all anymore. He went down to the stables and past the horses him and Jean used to ride. He went to the garage to keep himself occupied with his cars. He would probably was every little spot on it.

He opened the garage door and then closed it behind him. He stopped abruptly when he heard someone fiddling with something. _Logan_, he thought to himself in annoyance and knew that if he saw him he wouldn't tell him to leave. He walked around his red and blue car. _No, not Logan_.

"Ororo?" Scott asked as he spotted her flowing white hair. Storm looked up and gasped. 

"Hello Scott," she said, ignoring eye contact with him and shifting in her position on the boxes she was sitting on. She looked towards the ground and took in a deep breath. Scott sat down next to her slowly as Storm turned to him with glossy eyes.

Without hesitation, she buried her face in his shoulder and started sobbing. Scott swallowed and comforted her with his arms around her back. His chin quivered as her sobs showed intensity and sadness. "I miss her," Ororo said through choked sobs and held her position on his shoulder. "I just can't hide anymore."

Scott knitted his eyebrows together in hatred for himself. He tried not to break down too. How could he have been so stupid and self-centered? He was supposed to be the leader of this group. He was supposed to care for each and everyone one of them. He couldn't just think of himself. He's been so caught up in his mourning that he didn't even think for one moment of how Jean's best friend is reacting to it.

"I'm sorry," Scott said as Ororo continued sobbing endlessly. "I'm so sorry."

************************************************************

Professor Xavier looked up from his desk in shock. He felt his X-men mourning. He could sense their sadness and it somehow blended in with his. He took in a deep breath and tried to stay calm. He was supposed to keep everybody calm. He wheeled out of his office and went towards the living room to find Kurt and Logan sitting on the couch watching television at a low whisper.

"Hello Professor," Kurt said as he motioned for him to come forward. Professor X did so and gave them a little smile. 

"How are we all today?" the Professor asked and did not receive an answer to it. He turned towards the television and stared at it blankly.

Ororo and Scott walked in ten minutes. Storm's hands were around the middle of Scott's arm with friendliness and her face was clearing up from being red and Professor Xavier knew she was trying to hide it. Ororo sat down next to Kurt and Scott near the Professor. She put her hand in his and he knew that everything would be ok.

Scott eyed their hands together and his expression softened. He looked at Storm and gave her a look that told her exactly what he wanted to say. _Don't let him go._

Everyone watched the television screen as it turned black.

"Why'd you do that Elf?" Logan asked with irritation.

"It vas a boring show anyways," Kurt said as Logan half agreed. Kurt breathed deeply and then began, "Today is Sunday. Za seventh day. Za day vhen za Lord rested after creating Earth in six days. Everyone should take time to say a little prayer on zis day. Everyone should rest on zis day. Everyone should just rest.. On za seventh day."

They all looked to Kurt with understanding.

************************************************************

Logan sat in his bed and looked up at the ceiling blankly. He knew he had to say a little prayer. He didn't want to risk anyone hearing him, but he had to. He couldn't not do so. His mouth was in a grim line and he spoke with little enthusiasm. Then his face softened, "God help us all."

************************************************************

"Help us through hard times and help us always be there for each other no matter what," Professor Xavier said in his wheelchair as he put his hands together. "Please help us."

************************************************************

"Please give everyone strength and visdom," Kurt said softly. "Help Ororo and I. Logan and za Professor. Scott and. Jean."

************************************************************

"Please help us through this," Storm said with glossy eyes. She felt relief go through her. "Please help us."

************************************************************

"Forgive me forgive me for being so selfish. Help Ororo through this along with the Professor. Even Logan. I'm not the only one in mourning." Scott waiting a few minutes of thinking to begin again through hard breathes. 

"I can't breathe right when she's not beside me. I can't hear well, I can't feel my heart beating normally. I can't sleep, I can't eat," Scott said helplessly. "I can't live. Please help me live." 

He got up from his knees and got inside his overly huge bed. He closed his eyes behind his glasses.

"Take care of her."

************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Does anyone know if Logan and Storm were together in the comics? If you do, please tell me. I was just wondering. Well, I hope you liked my story. Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
